


phlegmatic

by LashtonsFlowerchild



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, i love lashton, i will fight you 25/8 on this, lashton is real ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LashtonsFlowerchild/pseuds/LashtonsFlowerchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton really doesnt care.<br/>luke cares too much.<br/>[lowercase intended]</p>
            </blockquote>





	phlegmatic

**Author's Note:**

> hi please enjoy

phlegmatic 

/fleg' madik/ 

adjective 

(of a person) having an unemotional and stolidly calm disposition. 

a story in which ashton is very phlegmatic and luke has anxiety.

**Author's Note:**

> wOW UM FIRST STORY I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS AND BTW MY WATTPAD IS LASHTONSLOLLIPOPS SO YEaH PLS GO FOLLOW THAT


End file.
